


The Last Call

by CroweButt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroweButt/pseuds/CroweButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean visits an old friend of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Call

**T** he cold, plastic vibrated, the movement causing the owner to rummage it out of his fleece lined pockets. The hand anchored onto the device, pulling it out to bring close to his ear, tapping a button on the lit up screen; making no noise as he listened into it.  
“Jean?”  
An uncertain voice murmured through the phone. The voice was deep and gentle sounding, coming through the electronic again.  
“Hey I’m worried about you…” It trailed off uncertainly, met back by a raspy sounding, gruff voice. The sound was raw, and the last word trembled very slightly as it ended. It’s owner clenched his teeth, walking away from the slab of new concrete that was planted firmly in the ground only a few days ago.  
“I’m fine…and hey…don’t wait up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story line generator suggested “A graveyard is the location, self doubt is the theme. A mobile phone is an object that plays a part in the story.”  
> Jean stands at Marco’s grave and Eren calls him in worry.  
> Sorry for the depression.


End file.
